


They Beat in Harmony.

by Thebigbadwolfandlittlered



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Derek can use words yay!, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stiles is self conscious, This is partly from an RP, but it's super fluffy, just part of it, my bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered/pseuds/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote part of this for my Derek Hale RPG on tumblr and wrote in the rest. I just really loved this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Beat in Harmony.

Stiles and Derek were in a relationship. It took them a while to get there, but they got there. And Derek couldn't be happier, he had his mate, the person who he knew was his since the woods. Derek knew he loved Stiles and he told him when the pack went camping. Everyone else had gone to bed and Stiles and him stayed up a bit longer. Stiles was on his 3 s'more when Derek looked up at the teen, lit up by the dancing yellow flames and a smile on his face as he went on about how his mom showed him how to make the perfect s'more and he just said it. He won't ever be able to forget Stiles dropping his stick with a marshmallow covered tip into the fire and just staring at him. So he said it again. Stiles jumped up and kissed Derek right on the lips and said it back.

They have gotten places sexually since then, they have even had sex, but Stiles won't get naked in front of Derek unless the lights are off, and afterwords he always puts his clothing back on as soon as possible. So when they were making out and both shirts were off (As well as the lights,) he brought it up.

"Why can't we turn on the lights again?" The alpha said into Stiles' neck. The boy froze and then started squirming.

"Derek..." Stiles trailed off and after a few seconds started to pull away.

"Hey, no stay here." Derek grabbed Stiles' hips and pulled him back. "Talk to me Stiles," Stiles looked around for a bit while biting his lip then after a silence that went on forever said,

"Derek, you have like no body fat. At all. You work out and have abs and perfect biceps and you are so sexy and perfect and hot and I'm," Stiles made a gesture to all of himself. "Me. Skinny and awkward teenager who talks entirely to much, and always gets into trouble and somehow got the supermodel for men's underwear as his boyfriend." Stiles sounded hurt and upset but not at Derek, at himself. And Stiles should never feel upset with anything let alone himself. So Derek gave Stiles a weird look and spoke his mind,

“I think you’re unbearably sexy.” He ran his fingers down Stiles’ chest. “I have legitimately jacked off to the thought of you since I found you and Scott in the woods. The way you smell, and your body,” Derek licked his lips and knew his eyes had to have dilated just then. “And don’t even get me started on your ass,” Derek reached over and grabbed Stiles' ass and couldn't even help the thrust of his hips. “I wouldn't want anyone else, or for you to look any different. Or even act any different. I love your sarcasm and your loyalty, and how when you put your mind to something you always stick with it. I love your rambling and how you fill in the silences that I don’t know how to, I love how calm you make me feel, and how your breathing and heartbeat are always in sync with mine.” Derek rested his palm over Stiles’ heart and took Stiles’ hand up to over his. “Do you feel them? They beat in perfect harmony together.” Derek looked up into Stiles’ eyes.

"I- Derek," Stiles choked out into the air, "Thank you." Stiles kissed Derek gently on the lips and Derek smiled into the kiss. If kissing Stiles and making him happy meant speaking the truth about how he felt, then he would gladly do it. Forever.


End file.
